Light and Shadows
by firefox08
Summary: Shauna Vayne, the famous Night Hunter. Lilith Thorn, a girl from the Shadow Isles. When Vayne is forced to take her on as an apprentice, will one of them betray the other? Or is there more to this shy girl who controls the shadows themselves than meets the eye? Will Vayne's light or Lilith's shadows prevail? Was there any difference between them in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My heels click on the ground, echoing in the almost empty corridor. I move quickly, outpacing the attendant that runs in an attempt to keep up with me. Hmph. Foolish. He nervously fidgets and glances about. I had just finished a hunt with a particularly nasty void beast. I still stunk of its acid and blood, though I had quickly wiped most of it off. He is intimidated by what he sees. A pale woman dressed all in black, a giant crossbow slung across her shoulders, a smaller one on her wrist, drenched in purple voidling ichor.

"Mistress Vayne?" He asks tentatively, slightly out of breath. "Perhaps you should slow down? This is a very rash, informal decision. Perhaps you should go home and rest. I know you just only got the message. And, well, there are plans for a ceremony and-"

"Cut your blabbering fool." I snap. I am tired. Tired of his buffoonery. "I've made my decision and I shall stick to it."

He promptly closes his mouth and rushes ahead of me to open the door to the Head Chancellor's chamber. His head is bowed as I pass by.

Head Chancellor Suse sits behind her huge oval desk, still doing paperwork at this late hour. She is a middle-aged, stately woman with long graying hair tied back in a bun. She is short but not stout. Her face is hawkish with eyes that sparkle with intelligence.

She sniffs the air disdainfully before glancing up at me. "Ms. Shauna Vayne." Her voice is plain, level, orderly. "I sent you the message assuming you would get it in the morning. Perhaps I should have simply waited. I wasn't aware you were so prompt." She eyes my disheveled appearance. "Perhaps it would be best to do this in the morning. Your stink fills my office and I am terribly busy."

Straightforward. I can respect that. "No. You said it was urgent and so I came. I would have you mind that I am also a very busy woman, Head Chancellor."

She just sighs, putting her pen down and lacing her fingers before her. "Alright. I don't intend this to take long. I also don't expect any objections since I will inevitably threaten to evoke your champion status if you do." I raise an eyebrow. Now she's got my interest. "The League has existed for some time now, putting a halt to war and permanent bloodshed. Yet there is still much strife and turmoil between the states. We want to slowly get rid of that.

"We're implementing an apprenticeship program where champions on opposing sides must tutor champions-to-be. For example, I've decided to give Garen a nice, destructive Noxian to train. I have… different plans for you though. Something much more… difficult.

"There is no feud older and more bitter than that between humans and those who have fallen to darkness in the afterlife." She pauses as I take an involuntary step forward. I stop myself and glare at her.

"No."

She sighs. "We've already been over this, Ms. Vayne. I will evoke your champion status if you refuse. I know there are several champions that have quite the bone to pick with you. Especially Evelynn, if I recall right. And if you're no longer a champion there will be relatively minimal punishment for killing you. So I believe it would be wise to reconsider your standing."

I choke back a violent remark. I give her a curt nod. She nods back.

"Lilith!"

There is silence. Then, the wall behind the Head Chancellor seems to warp and twist. No, not the wall. The shadow. It darkens to a pitch black and then a girl emerges from it. It is a quick silent process. As she comes out of the shadows, they release her almost slowly, as if reluctant to let go. She stands for a moment before kneeling on one knee. In that moment though, I examine her. She looks barely older that Annie, with somewhat pudgy cheeks. She's all muscle though everywhere else. Her hair is as pitch black as her eyes and hangs down to her waist. She's all stiffness, silence, obedience. She seems so childish, so innocent.

I immediately know she can't be trusted.

The Head Chancellor reaches into her desk and hands me a paper. "This is a list of all her powers, skills, strengths, and weaknesses. Examine and proceed with her training accordingly. The right wing of the Institute has been converted into a training ground where you will both spend the next three months together. Twenty houses have been put in a ring, each a mile from each other, with a small courtyard in their centers. There is also a large courtyard in the center of the houses for the apprentices to go and train with one another, but that won't be open for another two weeks." She stops and goes back to her paperwork. There is a vague sense of dismissal.

"Is that it?" I inquire more fiercely that I intended to, but unable to care.

Suse sighs, melodramatically setting her pen back on her desk and looking back up at me. "I wasn't aware there should be more."

It takes all my willpower not to put a bolt through both the Chancellor's head for condoning the existence of the Shadow Isle filth and the Shadow Isle filth in question. Eventually, I grit out through clenched teeth, "What do I do with it now?"

We both look over to the little demon who still is kneeling on the ground, waiting with its head bowed. "Pick whichever house you like the most since you'll be spending the next three months there with you apprentice. I'll have your effects moved there in the morning. Have my attendant show you the way to them and give you a tour of each."

I still do not move.

Head Chancellor Suse gives me a very flat look and takes a deep breath. "Look _Ms._ Vayne, I know you're not happy about all of this-"

I lunge forward, slamming my hands on the desk. The Head Chancellor jumps back in alarm, her eyes wide in fright as if seeing me for the first time. Smelling and looking like hell itself, fully armed with a short temper and violent tendencies toward the black arts. "Damn right." I growl out. "Everything from the Shadow Isle is violent, cruel, and a menace to humanity. _They will never change._ If you do or don't give them a chance is irrelevant. All they do is inflict pain unto others and _I will not stand for it._ This apprentice will be no different. If it makes any threatening moves, I will not hesitate to end its life. Do we understand each other?"

Suse is speechless, wide-eyed as a poro in an arrow storm. Finally she seems to compose herself somewhat, straightening herself. She is not the kind of woman to back down. She holds my fierce glare. Her voice becomes quiet and low-pitched, as if that's menacing. "You will not kill her injusticely Vayne. We will be watching everything you two do, together and separately. And I will tell you right now after engaging in antagonizing psychosis studies on this girl that she is not what you think she is. Give her a chance before you cut off her head. Lilith," Suse snaps. The devil flinches and looks up at the two of us. "Come now, no need to be so formal. This is your new teacher, Shauna Vayne. You've already been briefed about everything that's happening I hope. Your teacher is very much against the Shadow Isles because she thinks it is all evil. I hope the two of you will be able to amend some of the animosity between humans and Shadow Isle creatures."

Lilith sheepishly stands and slips over silently next the desk. Its eyes glint like cruel pieces of obsidian in the darkness, but just appear like pools of black as it enters the light. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mistress Vayne. I hope we grow to become friends..." I think it trails off, or it might have been its voice, all whisper and air, seemingly lacking a definitive end.

I have trouble interpreting my emotion as I leave the room, new demon-student in tow. Suse's attendant, the same one from before, guides me to the houses and gives me a tour of each. I choose a house that has my apprentice's room on the opposite side of the house. I dismiss the attendant after I've chosen my house. He all but runs away.

The moon hang low in the sky, reminding me of how late it is and my own weariness. I stand in the courtyard, looking at the sky, trying to pretend my apprentice isn't lurking behind me. I move to go to my new room, empty of everything save for a bed and wardrobe.

"Shauna Vayne." Its voice is steady and sure, unlike the airy voice earlier. I realize then that its voice wasn't like that all the time; no, it was just distracted. It was thinking. I tense up, preparing myself for the worst as I turn around. She stands there, fists clenched, obsidian eyes holding mine.

"When you were eight, you watched a Shadow Isle witch torture and kill your family." She pauses. My breath is caught in my throat. It's not uncommon knowledge. I am relatively famous. But why would she bring it up?

"I would like to make amends for what happened that night." She continues. She steps back and raises her hands. A blanket of black rises to the side of her and spits out a ghoul in the same fashion it Lilith came out in the Chancellor's room. The ghoul has the appearance of a very short elderly lady, with gray skin lined by wrinkles and gnarls. Its hair are black wisps on a spotting head. It cackles maniacally as it slip out of the wall of darkness, presumably summoned by Lilith. I tense taking several steps back.

" _Little demon, little demon! Oh how the shadows toil for you!"_ The witch croons, her voice as nasty and cruel as her appearance. She must be taunting Lilith since Lilith stiffens, looking coldly at whatever it had summoned. "My capturer, my prisoner, why have you summoned me?"

Lilith is silent. Silent for so long that even the ghoul it summoned begins to glance about nervously. I am numb. Beyond this courtyard, beyond this time I hear the screams of loved ones tortured. The click, click of knives against bone. The maddening cackles and taunts. Promises to make it stop if only I stop hiding. Then everything will stop.

I take another step backward. The still functioning, logical part of my brain assesses the situation quickly. Whatever Lilith summoned was held in place by little mounds of shadow around its feet and its hands were bound by a darker, tangible shadow. They stand about two and a half meters away from me, and Lilith is about a meter from the witch. Lilith is playing mind games; unsettling the demon it summoned before possible interrogation.

"Maldova, Banshee of the Shadow Isle, you once told me you were responsible for the murder of the Vayne family." Lilith's voice is a hiss. It is a voice that is spat onto your skin and burns hot, making you shiver. I do not.

"Ah, the Vaynes." The witch says with a reminiscent smile. "Such fun. They had this little girl you know. It was so much fun, watching her squirm and cry as she heard her family suffer. She was such a _coward_ -" It is cut off as I cover the distance between us in the blink of an eye and stab it in the left eye. I am careful to angle my bolt downward so I do not hit the brain. It screams, a horrible, high-pitched sound that makes me believe it could be a banshee. I jerk my bolt free. The creature cannot fall back because Lilith is holding it upright with its shadows. It simply slumps there, upright, whimpering. There is no blood.

 _That is what separates us. Man bleeds, animals bleed. These demons do no bleed because they are not natural, not right. The only things that bind the living together is the red blood we shed._ I think, taking a step back and trying to gauge Lilith's reaction. It remains impassive.

It notices my glance. "If this is your justice, continue." Lilith whispers. "I brought this creature here so that you can decide the fate of the criminal yourself."

I look back to the witch that killed my family, trying desperately to figure out Lilith's game. If I kill this monster, will I play right into her hand? I don't see what killing this thing will accomplish for it. I hesitate before the memories come pouring back. I close my eyes against them and I'm there again. No. _No._ I became the Night Hunter to kill demons like this. I never want to have another child to experience the same tragedy I had to.

"So you're the famous Night Hunter," Maldova whispers, a cruel smile on its lips. "I always wondered why you held such a grudge against the Shadow Isle. Now I know and I must tell you I'm _so_ very flattered. To think _my_ work gave birth to you of all people..." The hag continues to rant, every now and then giving a short cackle of laughter.

Over Maldova's cruel voice comes Lilith's steady, flowing voice. Like water to ease my burns. "The sentence?"

…

"Death."

The Night Hunter stalks away heading to her room to get some sleep. I look down at Maldova's body. Poor, poor Maldova. Yet this had to be her fate. I still can't save some of them. I dispose of the body, sending it back to the Shadow Isle through my shadows. No matter how cruel or evil she was, she was still a life I snuffed out. I couldn't save her so I condemned her. The weight of another death settles onto my shoulders. I trudge to my new room, aching for a couple hours of sleep before Mistress Vayne expects me up for training.

My room is barren. It is huge and so very empty. A bed, a chest, a small table, a lamp. Concrete building, concrete floor. I absently run my hand along the chest. It's a small thing made to hold only a few garment. Square, wooden, unadorned… Ouch!

I pull my hand back. There was a sharp splinter along the chest. Must have poked me. I examine my finger. A drop of scarlet blood wells on the side.

 **So, yay, first fanfic! Reviews welcome and all that jazz. I have a tendency when I'm writing to skip over some information you might need to follow the plot, so let me know if the story ever gets confusing or the plot is vague.**

 **Talk about slow beginnings! I didn't want to cram too much in one chapter so I'll probably just write the next one soon. By the way, I'm horrible at titles so if any reader thinks of a better one than the current, just let me know! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

An excerpt from the 800-year old journal from a member of the first and only expedition to the Shadow Isles.

 _Day 1_

 _We landed on the island today. There's a haunting atmosphere to the place. It's creepy. Flun doesn't think so. The moment we got off the ship she was running around, inspecting every dead tree and plant with a child's endless curiosity. If I don't keep a constant eye on her, she'll run off to who knows where. The men tell me to keep her on a tight lease. This place isn't safe._

 _We haven't had a run in with any of the island's inhabitants thankfully. Though we know they're here, we just don't know where._

 _It's difficult trying to keep your sanity here. Strange sounds in the ever persistent darkness. We've brought eight months worth of supplies with us. The light of our lanterns and whatever magic we conjure is the only thing we have. I think many of us would have already gone mad if it wasn't for Flun's bright smile and charismatic nature._

 _The men who aren't guarding us are starting to build a dock for future expeditions here. I've started studying this place with the other mages. We plan on preparing a party to map out the island. The crew is wary though. Many of them have seen firsthand what this island spawns. What could have changed it? I must find out. I can't afford to let these attack on the mainland continue._

 _I keep feeling the sensation of being watched. I don't like it. I think I'll have to confine Flun to the ship if it persists. I don't want anything to happen to her. It might just be the spiders all over this place, but until I know for sure, it's better to be safe. She might not like it much though..._

 _The island may be creepy, dangerous, mysterious, and pretty much overall bad, but there are some good things here. A man found a tree that's magically able to bear fruit here. He tried some before we could stop him and nothing has happened to him so far. He actually said it tasted amazing. We'll keep him in quarantine for now, but if nothing happens we'll assume they're safe to eat. There are flowers here too. I thought they were dead at first. Upon further investigation, I found the black petals to be soft and velvety. It was strangely beautiful._

 _Flun is calling me for dinner now. More stale bread and dried meat. But that's alright. My cause is enough to sate my hunger for more. I'll find the cause of the island's new curse or die trying. For Flun and everyone else who's had loved ones die at this island of shadow's hand. Hmm. That kind of has a nice ring to it. The Shadow Isles. All too fitting._

 _-_ End of first entry. There are tear stains on the page.

_ **Short entry this time. I'm almost done with the next current time one so I'll post that soon. I know I said I would post the second one soon, but schoolstuffs happened so you know, whatever. I'll put a bunch of these little go between chapters in while I write the longer ones so I hope you guys enjoy them. They are pretty crucial to the plot too so...**

 **Anyway, thanks to the guy that's following this story. It is appreciated. And to anyone who reads this/follows/favorites/comments. Constructive criticism would be appreciated as well. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sit on the cold concrete floor, unable to sleep. I have always been warned that revenge is an empty thing. It brings honor and glory only in the storybooks.

They were wrong.

Killing that demon was like filling a void in my life, one I didn't know existed. However, now I'm left to wonder what my student's ulterior motives are. What does it want? I pull out the new champion info I got on it. It's a regular packet of paper. I idly open it to a page and start reading:

 **Powers**

The ability to manipulate physical and some metaphorical shadows. Can make the shadows solid and manifest them into any shape desired. Can travel through them. Can apparently 'see' and 'hear' through the shadows. Can influence the darker emotions (i.e. anger, despair, etc). Other powers unknown.

There isn't anything else. Just that short paragraph. But what does it mean? Can hear and see through shadows? I glance around self consciously and wonder if it is watching right now. I pause to light some candles.

 **Strengths**

Main weapons are swords/daggers and scythes

Sufficient at spear, kunai, and bow

Adequate physical strength but excellent agility and stamina

 **Weaknesses**

Sunlight

I don't even see something for skills. That crow of a Head Chancellor didn't even bother to give me good information on the demon. I sigh and rub my temples, wondering exactly what I'm going to do.

There's a slight buzz on my wrist. I check my 'Night Hunter edition' hextech wristband as Heimerdinger puts it and smile slightly. A Shadow Isle monster sighted in Ionia. It's been a while since I've even gotten an alert for a monster from there, and even longer that they were there when I arrived. I set out and hope that the beast is still there when I get there.

I pause in the courtyard. Stillness. Silence. Surrounded by the darkness of night. I glance at the demon's bedroom door. All seems right. I continue on my way and secretly hope that its Lilith that's the cause of the alert.

I make my way to the the teleporters under the light of the sinking moon. It's a long walk and I set a hard pace. By the time I get their, my breathing is a little rushed, but that's not what makes my chest tighten in disgust. It's who else is at the teleporters when I arrive.

The Grave Digger stands there waiting for the teleporter to start up, shoulders hunched and head bowed. He looks up as I approach. His movements are sluggish like he's moving through water. "Night Hunter," he greets me, his voice gravelly, "what has you out so late?"

"A hunt." I state curtly. I'd rather say nothing at all, but I decide I have too many enemies already.

He looks back down at the ground. The silence between us lengthens until it's deafening, but I won't be the one to break it. Finally, he looks back up at me. "I'm leaving."

"I can see that." I say dryly, glancing at the teleporters. Still warming up.

He shakes his head. "You don't get it. I'm leaving the League. I'm going to the Shadow Isles and not coming back. My days as a champion are over."

I just stare at him for a moment before finding my tongue. "Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." He says, he shuffles his feet a little, causing some muck from his back to slip onto the ground. "You hate the Isles too much. Can't see past it."

The teleporter whirs to life. Yorick stomps up to it. He glances back expecting me to say something.

I don't even know what to say. "What?"

He doesn't respond. The next moment he disappears in a flash of blue light.

What?

I feel my wristband vibrate again. I sigh and type in the coordinates of the town the creature has been sighted in. A small fishing village on the coast of Ionia. I step on the teleporter and feel the tantalizing sensation of being warped from the Institute to the desolate little town. Out here there are no teleporters. I'll have to get a ride to the capital for that, but it's only a few hours away. A part of me wishes it was more so I'd have an excuse to avoid Lilith.

I ask around the few people out at this early hour if they have seen the demon. I have to ask ten people before a drunk leaving the docks says there was something strange standing on the boardwalk. I go where he directs me and find it.

It's a normal ghoul- about six and a half feet tall with skin the color of ash. It's skin is twisted and its face eyeless. As I load my crossbow, I eye it. It's not doing anything. It just stands there, staring out at the still dark horizon. Though is it really staring if it has no eyes? I know it can see somehow but this...

I take a steadying breath. I shoot a bolt. I feel a twinge of pity that I'm killing this thing without even fighting it a little. Oh well.

The ghoul turns a the last minute, looking over its shoulder. My silver bolt passes harmlessly mere millimeters from its face. I think if its twisted face could show emotion, there would be surprise there. It moves abnormally quickly for a ghoul but still relatively sluggish as it turns to glance back at the horizon. The barest hint of light has begun to show. The ghoul turns back to me and starts to lift up his hands. I don't know what he intends to do, but it can't be good. I shoot again and this time hit my mark. The ghoul goes down with a bolt through his right eye socket. I wait but it doesn't move again. I'm about to leave when it slowly, slowly begins to drag itself away from me, toward the horizon. I watch impassively as it gets about a foot away and then dies for good this time.

The sun truly begins to rise a moment later. I marvel for the thousandth at how such something so twisted and corrupt as a Shadow Isles creature can still fear death as I watch.

I start to turn away when a flicker of movement catches my attention. I tumble towards it, bringing up my crossbow. It's a dark portal of shadows. A moment later, Lilith steps out. It looks around frantically before settling its gaze on the body of the ghoul. It then slowly shifts its sad look to me.

I half expect there to be anger in its eyes, or some kind of cold murder. But there is none as it says, "I didn't make it In time." I'm not sure how to respond but she doesn't expect me to. "His name Darin. He was killed two years ago by an enraged ghoul. After I helped him, he always talked about wanting to see a sunrise. I warned him to discard such thoughts. You see, there is never a glimpse of the sun on the Isles. Only outside is there this kind of beauty. I knew he would try to go anyway, but I thought I would be able to sense him quickly enough." She smiles sadly and brings her hands up slightly which makes me tense, but she only summons shadows under the body. The body sinks away, presumably she's transporting it to the Isles. The portfolio spoke nothing of being able to transport other things.

 _No,_ I scold myself. _Not she. It._ I want to think that way. The first mistake one can make in a fight is thinking of your enemy as human. But no matter how I try, I can't conjure an image of a Shadow Isles creature ever showing sorrow or resentment because of death.

Lilith sighs and gestures to her portal. "I can transport you back you know. You won't have to get a ride to the capital." She stiffens suddenly. "Look I get you don't like me. You don't like anything from the Shadow Isles, but that's okay. Because I'm here to tell you that the Shadow Isles is changing. So can you dial down the hatred and the suspicion. I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else for that matter."

I glance side long at her. I've seen her type before. Try to lure you in with sad story and then strike while you defenses are . I won't let her trick me. "I'm quite alright."

Lilith makes a hissing sound and before I can react she opens a portal beneath me. I try to move, but I can't budge. I stare her down as I sink into the realm of shadows. It's penetratingly cold and pitch-black all around, but I won't give her the satisfaction of believing she scared me. I tell myself that over and over as I wait for her to kill me. _I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid._ I might believe it myself eventually.

"I said I won't hurt you Mistress Vayne." Lilith's soft voice echoing from all around. "I'll make a deal with you so you won't be afraid. I won't kill you if you don't try to kill me. Deal?"

I can barely move, but I manage a, "You don't have a choice if you want to be a champion."

An echoing sigh that sets my heart beating fast. But a moment later I'm spit out onto the ground of our house. The dawn light and warmth is blinding and burning after the cold darkness.

I'm on the floor coughing up a lung when Lilith appears next to me. She offers me her hand, which I ignore, and stand. My voice is cold and clipped. "Never do that again. You will now practice your archery skills until your fingers bleed." I smirk at her. "Which means you will be practicing until I give you the explicit directions to stop."

Lilith blinks in surprise. Instead of saying anything though, she shoves the side of her hand in my face. I'm about to curse at her when I notice it. A small wound that hasn't yet scabbed. I stare at it speechlessly.

"I'm not like the other Shadow Isles creatures Vayne. I remember everything. And I know the value of life; what it means to be human. I want you to trust me Vayne. I won't hurt anyone if I can help it, especially you. I'm trying to change the Isles Vayne. And I need your help. If I can convince the Night Hunter that the Shadow Isles is changing for the better, I can much more easily convince everyone else. Because it is. Vayne I can cleanse the Isle and its inhabitants of darkness."

I can't believe her. If I believe her, it means that the thing I've devoted my life to is wrong. I always thought there was no possible way to help people who have become Shadow Isle creatures. If what Lilith is telling me is true, then all along I've been the villain.

"How?"

Lilith plays with her hair. "I have to pull the darkness out of all the inhabitants. But they have to be willing or it won't work. Any who aren't willing and can't be persuaded with words I will try to persuade with threats. If that doesn't work I'll hurt them. If that doesn't work I... I..."

"You kill them."

She nods slowly. "I do. That's part of the reason I'm trying to get in the league. To get at the Shadow Isles champions."

I stare at her hard for several long moments. She squirms under my gaze. Finally I back-hand her hard across the face and she cries out softly. "You're lying. I won't help you. Ever. I won't believe you. Ever. You are from the Shadow Isles. Your only purpose is to terrorize the living and try to destroy them."

Before she can respond, I wheel around stalk to my room, slamming the door. I lean against the wall and sink to the floor. It doesn't matter that she let me punish my parents' killer. I doesn't matter that she has all-too human emotions. It doesn't matter that her story even checks out with why Yorick would be leaving. It doesn't even matter that she bleeds or sounds so very sincere. She's evil. She has to be.

I hope to believe that one day.

 **Fun stuff this chapter. Warning here on out that there will be time jumps between current time chapters. Next chapter we'll be skipping three weeks into the future during which Vayne does her best to hate Lilith and Lilith does her best to convince Vayne she's good. I'll just say now that neither works. We'll also meet Sona next chapter and maybe get some backstory on Lilith if it ends up fitting. Let me tell you that it took forever to decide just what to put in this chapter. So sorry for that and hopefully the next chapter takes less time write.**


	4. Chapter 4

A second excerpt from the 800 year old journal of a member from the first and only expedition to the Shadow Isles.

 _Day 5_

 _The feeling of being watched is getting worse. I've confined Flun to the ship much to her dismay. I have her studying rock and soil samples to keep her busy._

 _Despite this itching sensation of being spied on, we still haven't even caught a glimpse of the island's inhabitants. We hear rustling in the dead underbrush sometimes. Hear mocking laughter at others. It keeps us all tense and on our toes. But no one appears. I'm almost to the point where I'll go out looking for some of the cursed inhabitants just to make sure they're here._

 _The atmosphere is so gloomy. Dismal. If I stop moving for too long, I can feel the island sucking the joy, resolve, and determination from me. The others report the same feeling. Strange._

 _Our research has revealed little so far. We've determined that it's magic that has changed the island, but we don't know the kind or any reason for someone to change it. It's difficult to stay productive, but we have to try. Have to try and find the cause. The island, its inhabitants, and even hell itself couldn't stop me. I won't fail._

 _I tried one of the fruits today. I actually was one of the best things I've ever eaten. I think that that will have to be the next thing I study. It might give me a clue as to what magic was used to change the Isles._

 _Only five days since we arrived. It feels like an eternity. I can't help but get the feeling that there's something out there. That something is building up to a big climax that will find all of us dead. I won't voice my concerns to the others though. They have enough to worry about and my fears are ungrounded anyway._

 _No one else is willing to lead a party to map out the island so that leaves the job to me. I hope you can wish yourself the best of luck. I'm going to need it._

 _The dock-_

The rest of the page is torn off. End of excerpt.

_ **The next chapter is coming along nicely so it should be done soon. It's probably pretty obvious (I hope...) who Flun is, but the real question is: who is the writer? Hehehe...**


	5. Chapter 5

Three uneventful weeks past. The general training grounds for apprentices opened and I've sent Lilith there every day. It's actually darkly humorous, watching this short, ghostly pale girl in all black walking around with an umbrella to avoid sunlight. Like something out of a cruel play.

I walk out of my room and look around. It's early morning. Lilith's already left and I'm left alone here. Usually, I stay in and look through my notes on the Isles, looking for clues as to what Lilith actually is. A monsters fit into a classification. Evelynn and Shaco, for instance, fall into the shadow walker category. Lilith doesn't fit nicely into any one category; however I'm growing more and more sure that she is a shade. I've not met a shade and neither have any others that are mortal- they're supposed to be extinct.

I contemplate. I could look for more clues on Lilith's powers or I could go to the training grounds. I've never actually been there and it's always nagging my conscience. Lilith is most likely causing trouble there. I shouldn't just let her run around freely. I cave to my moral standards and set off after Lilith.

It's a long way, but I get there without any trouble. The building is rectangular, with tall stone walls. A central archway is the entrance. I walk in and glance about. The courtyard I'm in is almost the entirety of the building. Along the edges is a narrow concrete walkway with some shade, while the actual training grounds is exposed to the sun.

There are probably thirty apprentices running around, sparring with each other, training with each other. I'm mildly surprised to see that almost all of the apprentices' mentors are milling about. They watch them or chat with their fellow champions in the shade. I don't see Lilith immediately, but before I can focus on finding her, a sound distracts me. It's a sound I remember from my younger years.

Sona sits in the corner on one of the few benches, strumming out a peaceful melody. I can't help but forget Lilith and my other worries for the moment and let my body relax. I just stand there with my eyes closed for a few moments, listening to the tension-easing music. Eventually, I find myself walking over, but I freeze in my tracks. It seems Lilith had the same idea. She strides over to Sona, letting out a relaxed sigh as she settles down on the bench next to her. I get the feeling that this encounter has noticed more than once by their mannerisms. Lilith doesn't seemed to have noticed me yet. I get a little closer so I can hear what Lilith is saying.

"...laxing music." So something about the music being relaxing.

Sona just smiles. She's probably saying something to Lilith telepathically. Lilith nods, making me frown and wonder what was said.

Lilith closes her eyes as the song changes. It becomes warm, soft, and enveloping, like a blanket. After losing myself in the tune for a moment my attention is drawn back when Lilith says, "Thank you."

Sona furrows her brow. She probably asks what for.

Lilith smiles, soft and genuine. "For reminding me what sunlight is like."

Sona stops and gives her a hug. I can't help but wonder why Lilith hasn't seen me yet. She can see through her shadows. Many times I've spied on her and she always senses me. Why is now different?

"I better go. I've spent too long relaxing already." Lilith moves to leave.

Sona lays a gentle hand on her arm and is saying something. Lilith responds, somewhat bitterly, "Doesn't matter. I should I least be practicing while waiting for a sparring partner."

Ah. So that's what that was about. Lilith hasn't been able to get a sparring partner? I never really asked her what she did while she was here. I assumed she sparred. But why doesn't she have one now?

 _Doesn't matter_ , I tell myself. _She can handle her own problems. You don't have to babysit her._ Still, I can't help but feel a betraying pang of guilt. Watching the other mentor-student pairs get along fairly well makes me question: why I couldn't have gotten a student I could trust?

Lilith is walking away when she freezes and turns to look at the entrance. I see something on her face I've never seen before.

Fear.

I turn in the direction she's looking and feel a shiver trail its way along my spine. The Virtuoso stands surveying the training area. Hand on the hilt of his gun, impassive white mask displaying nothing, I get a bad feeling about this. No one else seems to notice him. I tense as he moves, but he simply strides over to the corner, takes out a sketchpad and pencil and starts furiously drawing.

I connect the dots. Jhin is probably learning about all the new recruits so that he can prepare new masterpieces for the Field. I dismiss him, but Lilith has started shaking violently. Some of the other apprentices glance at her and whisper to their comrades, but none approach her. Eventually, she turns on her heel and stumbles out with as much dignity as she can manage. I'm about to follow, when I remember Sona. Lilith can be dealt with later.

Sona saw me at some point before and smiles when I approach. I wait a moment as she establishes a link with me. Soon enough, I hear her voice in my head, _Hello Shauna. What brings you out here?_

"Hello Sona," I reply, sitting down next to her. "I... have an apprentice out here."

Sona raises an eyebrow. _Really? Who is it?_

I'm about to tell her Lilith, but I feel a sudden flush of worry. What will she think of me if I tell her I'm training a demon on the art of killing?

 _I'll think that you're overexaggerating._

I start. I always forget that Sona can hear all my thoughts, just as I can hear her's.

 _That happens to everyone. My song... is much different than everyone else's. It disrupts others._ Sona plucks a few experimental notes on her etwahl. _Sorry about that._

I wave the comment off. "Don't worry about it Sona. So. You know Lilith. Is she causing as much trouble as I think she is or more?"

Sona shakes her head, frowning. _Lilith is great! She so sweet and nice... And she plays an instrument! How could she not be great?_

I chuckle softly at that. "You just haven't been around Shadow Isles creatures enough. Don't get too attached to Lilith is all I'm saying. You might regret it."

Sona begins playing another song, this one fast and exhilarating. She effortlessly continues the conversation even as her fingers dart across the strings, striking harmonious chords. _I can't believe that. But I won't argue with you Shauna. That's about as effective as telling a brick wall to move._

I smile and stand. "It was nice to see you, Sona. Say, why are _you_ out here?"

She smiles. _I like to come out and play for the students._

"Of course. Showing off more like."

Sona blushes and finishes her song. She then playfully pushes me away. _Go after your apprentice. She looked very distraught when Jhin came._

 _As if I care about my apprentice._ I wince after the thought, realizing Sona is still connected to my mind. I run after Lilith before Sona can think anything to me.

I find Lilith just outside the building. She sits against the wall, knees drawn up to her chest and head down. She's still shaking slightly. She doesn't notice my presence.

"Lilith." My voice is cold.

Her head jerks up. Her eyes widen when she sees me. She directs her gaze back to the ground. "Mistress Vayne. I didn't expect you to come out." She stands. "I'm sorry. I... I just needed a break. I'll go back to practicing now." She starts walking away.

I grab her arm with a grip like iron. She tenses. She probably expects me to strike her again for her disobedience. My mind is moving fast. There are so many questions to ask her. I don't even know if she'll answer them. But I have to ask them.

I pull her back. "You're going to stay here and answer my questions. If you do that I'll excuse your "break"."

I release Lilith and she stands, waiting. I go for the first one that pops in my head. "Your weakness is sunlight. How much does it affect you exactly?" Lilith is standing in the afternoon sun after all. I had to ask.

"It changes depending how long I'm in the sun. When I first enter sunlight, my powers become harder to use, but not by much. For about every hour I'm in the sun after that, my powers become harder and harder to use until I can't use them at all. Eventually, if I was in direct sunlight long enough, I would die." She pauses. "Although it also has to do with the intensity of sunlight. For instance, I've studied Leona some and I know that if I got hit by her ultimate without any magical protection, I'd probably wouldn't be able to use my powers at all for a long time."

That explains why she couldn't see me through her shadows. Being out in the sun had weakened her powers. I chose my next question. "Sona said you played an instrument." Weak. Not even a real question.

Lilith smiles softly. "I play the cello. Maybe not as cool as an etwahl, but you know..." She shrugs

I look at her appraisingly. I would never had thought the tiny girl as a cellist. No matter. "Why didn't you have a sparring partner?"

She bites her lip. "Well, all the other apprentices kind of hate me. At first it was just Shadow Isles hatred and they would sometimes spar with me. Then I always won so they just... stopped trying I guess."

I frown at that one, but I'm not in a predicament to say she's not telling the truth. "Why did you freak out when Jhin came?"

Lilith shudders when I say his name, her eyes becoming the size of saucers. She's shaking again and her voice wavers ever so slightly as she asks me instead, "Please tell me what that man's first name is."

My patience is running thin, but I comply. "His name is Khada Jhin. Why?"

Lilith sighs in relief, collapsing to her knees. "I-I j-just had to m-make sure." She stammers out. She takes a breath and a moment to regain her composure. "I'd rather not get into the details of that. It invokes... bad memories to say the least. But Jhin first caught my attention because of the darkness in that man. Then, I saw his face and knew from my studies that his name was Jhin. That family name stretches back t-to my first time on the Shadow Isles. He..." She trailed off.

I raise an eyebrow. "He?"

She shakes her head, standing. "I'm sorry." She says softly. "But I can't tell you my past yet."

I make a tsk sound. "You can't or you won't? Just tell me and get it over with." When she doesn't respond I bend down so I'm looking her in the eye, my face inches from her's. "Or is the things you've done in the past that bad?"

She bites her lip hard this time. Hard enough to draw blood. Blood. It's still slightly distracting seeing a Shadow Isles creature bleed. Her eyes go distant as she revisits some sealed away memory. "My past is dark. It... it hurts to talk about it. Please don't ask me about it again."

I won't relent. If she is as evil as I think she is, I want to know. Need to. "Tell me."

Something fiery flashes through her eyes. In contrast, her voice is low and dangerous. But I won't be intimidated. "No."

I grip her by the hair and pull up slightly. She just glares at me silently. "What was that?"

Her jaw clenches. "No!" She screams pushing me away.

I stumble back and stare at her. That's the first time the demon has ever retaliated. I wipe my face of any emotion. I grab her arm again and tow her back inside the building. Students and champions alike look at us nervously. They probably heard some of our conversation. I honestly don't care anymore. I throw Lilith to the center of the training ground. She lands face-first in the sand.

"Get up, demon." I sneer. "Prepare for battle. We're settling this the only way warriors know how."

Lilith slowly gets to her feet. She's been in sunlight for awhile now, so her powers will probably be hard to use. Neiter of us are armed so it will be hand combat. She gets into a defensive stance. It's one I'm unfamiliar with but I see a spot by her stomach that's exposed. I go into an aggressive stance in preparation to attack.

The fight doesn't have an official start. At some point we just start circling each other. Despite her stance, she attacks first, aiming a punch to my face. I take the opportunity to lunge at her abdomen. Too late I realize it was a feint. She brings her fist down lightning-fast onto my arm, making my punch miss while simultaneously bringing up a high kick to the side of my neck.

I'm thrown violently to the sandy floor, the wind knocked out of me. I quickly somersault away from a kick she has aimed at my stomach, trying to get my breath back. The stance she chose had purposely left a weak spot. Now she's in a different stance, yet another I'm not familiar with. I'm efficient at almost all modern martial arts and know about all that I'm not. This has to be some ancient fighting style. Just how old is Lilith? She mentions something about 'stretching back to my first time on the Isles'. She makes it sound like she's so old...

Lilith lands a hard blow on my shoulder while I'm distracted. Her face is so cold and emotionless. I'm sure my own is a reflection.

I focus back on the battle. I can't afford to lose to Lilith, and at the rate this is going, that's how it's going to head. I start actually fighting.

We're almost like dancers. Her striking and mine blocking, and then the other way around. I land a nasty kick to her kidneys but she doesn't even flinch. It's difficult to get a hold on her smaller body, but I have to manage. Block all her most damaging attacks then land some of my own that have all my weight behind it.

She spits in my eye. It's so unexpected that I lose my balance when I take a step back. My foot slips. I know Lilith will take the opportunity to strike, so I punch as hard as I can in the approximate area Lilith's head will be.

She hits me hard in the temple and I see stars. I find myself lying on my back in the sand. I roll over with a groan and eye Lilith. It seems my punch hit her windpipe. She's coughing and sputtering, but still getting to her feet. I do so likewise with a roar. We're about to go at it again when two figures move to block us. Facing me is the thin frame of Sona in her flowing blue dress. Standing back to back with her and facing Lilith is Garen. Garen starts saying something to Lilith but I don't hear over what Sona says to me.

 _What the hell are you two doing?_ She thinks angrily. Her face is contorted with rage and sorrow, but mostly rage. I don't think I've ever heard her curse.

"I'm tired of this!" I shout. "Lilith is a demon with a past so hideous she can't even tell me!"

Sona gives me a levelled look. _Go home Vayne. We'll deal with your apprentice. Your emotions are clouding your judgement._

That hits me harder than any blow Lilith gave me. I glance one more time at Lilith, who hangs her head in shame as Garen speaks softly to her. Then I run and don't look back.

I don't go back to the house. It smells of Lilith's black magics. I couldn't stand it. I run aimlessly out of the Institute, into the city beyond, and then to the open fields past that. My lungs burn as I collapse to the grassy ground and stare up into the sky. It's approaching twilight by the looks of it.

I think back to what Sona said. My emotions were in the way. It's been so long since something like that has happened. I've always been the composed, if somewhat impatient, Night Hunter. My emotions weren't suppose to be distracting anymore. I was suppose to have gotten rid of them after that night my family was killed. My hunting was supposed to be a justice thing. Not a hatred.

But I guess that's how it ended up. I hated the Shadow Isles so much I was blinded by it. Lilith probably didn't want to talk about her past because it was tragic, not because she had done horrible things. She was probably joining the League for the reasons she told me three weeks ago. To convince me she was changing the Isles for the better and to bring the Shadow Isles champions to her side.

Damn. I guess her goal was carried through. At least the first part. I must grudgingly admit that I was the bad guy. Lilith is just trying to make the world a better place. I start on the long trek back to the Institute. I must hope Lilith has calmed down and I can speak to her. Maybe she'll even still let me help her like she wanted.

Night settles as I walk up the steps to the Institute. I'm exhausted, but I will still have to make it through a few hours of making up. I actually feel guilty about everything that's happened.

So strange. Hatred. Hope. Guilt. All things I thought I had left behind. All things I had thought were no longer mine to have. Yet here they are, invading my mind. All because of Lilith. I make up my mind to thank Lilith for everything she's done. For the first time in so many years, I'm no longer just the Night Hunter. I am human too.

The building, which should be largely devoid of movement at this hour, is in a huge commotion. I stop a runner and ask what's happening.

"Madame Vayne!" The man exclaims when I stop him. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Now I'm concerned. And I have a bad feeling about what he will say next. "Why. What's wrong?"

"Your apprentice attacked Sona and is holding her hostage."


	6. Chapter 6

**_(A/N): I'll probably not write another chapter until the weekendish cause school and semester exams and stuff. Also, I've decided to not say that the journal is an excerpt at the beginning. I mean it should be pretty obvious that it is... Anyway, yeah next chapter will prob come out like Friday or Saturday.**

 _Day 23_

 _The spiders need to go. One of the men got bitten by one. Died within seconds. After three weeks without anything happening, it was a real wake-up call to a lot of us. This place will try to kill us. We must be prepared._

 _Fortunately, I think I've found where the spiders are coming from. I think tomorrow we'll go in and try to exterminate them. I'll have to talk it over with the crew first._

 _Flun says she saw a man out in the darkness watching us. This causes two problems. One: Flun is going off the ship without permission when it isn't safe. Two: someone is watching us. I'm not sure what to do. I've ordered less men to build the dock and have more guarding. We've set up a magic circle that wards off evil and darkness. Still, it has to be guarded so that the runes making them up aren't destroyed. I hope they're enough to keep away whatever demon is watching us._

 _I feel so weak. I'm frequented by migraines. I remember how strong I used to feel and loathe myself. So pathetic. A part of me knows it's whatever has infected this island is infecting my mind. But still I want the power I used to have back. I will try to use my magic to help myself, but it might be beyond my power._

 _On the upside, studying the plant did reveal some things about the island. A strange form of shadow magic I've never seen before. I'm not sure who could have designed the magic or why, but they must have been talented because the magic is very complicated. So now we have at least a cause. Now we just have to figure out a solution. Simple enough, right?_

 _I'm going to have to lock Flun on the ship from now on. She won't like me for it, but I have a feeling she'll thank me for the precaution later. I know that no matter what happens I won't let this island kill her. Am I a monster for saying I'd do it myself before that happened?_

End of excerpt.

_ **Okay so if I'm honest I have no idea what genre this is. I think it's tragedy. But it has hurt/comfort aspects to it. Not yet but later, there will be more adventure. Maybe I should just change adventure to supernatural? Eehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I don't know. Some help here?**


	7. Chapter 7

_ **So I should probably warn readers now that I'm loosely following lore. I literally found out like four days ago that the Shadow Isles used to be the Blessed Isles... anyway. Yeah. Who cares? Just get on with the story..**

I remember the first time I met Sona. The newly adopted daughter of the Buvelles, she was providing entertainment at their house. I had attended after countless pesterings from my appointed caregiver, an old family friend by the name of Phobe. I was only fifteen at the time and had little choice but to obey. Otherwise I would be confined to my quarters and forbidden from going out to hunt for monsters.

The gathering was small, just a small concert to meet the new addition to the family. I found myself seated on a stone bench in small garden. There was only six other people. Great. I had intended to disappear in the crowd after the concert had ended. Still, I had things to do and I wouldn't let being rude stop me from doing it.

Seemed destiny had other plans.

I slipped out of the building while people were still applauding. The evening air was cool and crisp. There should still be people milling about on the street. Yet everything was empty and quiet.

I immediately went on the defensive. I didn't know what was here, but it couldn't be good. All I had was my wrist crossbow. Phoebe wouldn't let me bring my giant crossbow. I was contemplating going back to warn the people still inside that something bad was happening when they attacked.

They were about the size of my palm. Resembling fuzzy spiders, the creatures were gray with eight legs that were clawed on the end. They were also able to spit venom and bite with their obscenely sharp dozens of teeth. I'd fought them before, but never so many at once. I usually fought about four or five at a time. There had to be dozens of the killer Shadow Isles fuzzballs.

They scuttled across the pavement towards me. I picked three off before tumbling back and getting two more. Damn they were fast. Barely three seconds and they were almost on me. I retreated back into the building.

"Everyone get back now!" My shout was met with confused looks and questions. Of course, the people did readily comply when they saw what was pouring in through the door. I jumped on stage and started shooting again, always hitting my mark. I cursed under my breath as a plump man falls behind and gets swarmed by the spiders. He screams futily as he is torn apart by thirty of the spiders. They left nothing but bones in their wake.

Trying to stop the spiders was like trying to stop the waves of the ocean. I had killed about fifty, but they kept pouring in. I managed to stop them from reaching the guests, but I was falling behind and I didn't have infinite ammo.

The spiders stop. Then they turned from the guests to me.

Shit.

I fired more rapidly, cursing all the while. They clamber on top on each other and swarm onto the stage. I backed up, firing and racking my brain for a solution. Of all the ways I thought I would die, this wasn't one of them. Dying from going to a concert I was forced to go to. I would laugh if it wasn't actually happening.

The spiders jump. I shoot furtively. I prepare to die. Then a loud chord sounds. I see a luminous gold wave glide forward, stopping the spiders in their tracks. I blink but no I'm not seeing things- they're now doing the Can-Can.

I wasted no time dispatching them while they're locked down. Near the end, I ran out of bolts and had to step on the remaining creatures to kill them. Panting I turned to my savior. The mute Sona smiled back at me. Her eyes were haunted by what she's seen today, her childish face pinched tight. Yet, she wasn't utterly disturbed. She began playing a soft tune that made my breath come back quickly and my limbs feel quicker.

After everything had calmed down, we sat together in the otherwise empty courtyard where Sona had previously played her concert. She didn't know how to communicate telepathically yet. Instead she held a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. We sat in silence as night descended. I thought about how so many of the spiders had gotten so far into the mainland without their numbers being culled. It sent shivers down my spine. I glanced at Sona who was staring blankly at the spot the man had died earlier. I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it again. I remembered the first time I saw someone brutally murdered- the murder of my parents. I didn't want anyone to console me; I just wanted to try and understand. I'll give Sona the same opportunity.

Sona brought up her notepad and seems to consider for a moment before writing _Long day_

She didn't write it as a question. I nodded and sighed. "Is this the first time you've seen someone killed?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and took a few moments to write: _No I don't think so. I think I saw someone die when I was little, but I don't remember it very well. And it wasn't so close and vivid._

"I didn't know." I said. We descended back into silence. It lengthens until it's almost tangible. "You never can give even an inch to a Shadow Isles creature. They'll take any leverage to try and kill you."

She sat there for a moment before she brought her notepad and wrote furiously, _How do you know all of them are evil? Just because one dog attacks you doesn't means that all of them will attack you._

I shaked my head. "When all of the dogs you meet attack you, you have to start to doubt that any of them won't. You can't trust a Shadow Isles monster. Take my word for it."

She shaked her head back at me. _There must be something good from the Shadow Isles. It can't all be bad._

I looked at her hard for a few moments. "Just don't let that trust hurt you one day."

I had secretly sworn to myself after that that I would protect Sona. People like Sona are the people I needed to protect. The people who still trusted and still had light inside them. I'd protect that light.

Now Lilith's darkness has probably consumed it.

And I let her do it.

The guilt was like a weight chained to my ankle: if I focused on it, it dragged me down, but if I focused on something else I could forget about it for a little while. I followed the messenger back to the training ground, all these thoughts circling in my head. I tried to dispel these vulture-thoughts, but no matter how hard I tried they still circled. They'll consume me if I don't focus on moving and solving this problem.

I feel betrayed. I thought maybe I found the good in the Shadow Isles Sona talked about all those years ago. I just let the demon lure me in with her pretty words and seemingly passive attitude. I will never stop until it regrets everything it has ever done. I will never forgive and never forget. And if Sona dies in all of this... Lilith will wish it was dead.

I leave the messenger behind and head into the training yard. I'm not sure what I was expecting but it wasn't this. Around the edges are summoners furiously arguing on how to fix this. There are a few champions that have been dragged out here in case they're needed. I spy Leona, Brand, Aurelion Sol, and Lux milling about. Lux and Leona are actively engaged in the debates. Brand is trying to not light the wooden building on fire while Aurelion Sol just looks uninterested. A tired Garen leans against the wall with his eyes closed. In the middle of it all is a hemisphere of darkness on the ground. It swirls and seems to suck in the light around it. I feel my blood run cold.

"Garen." His eyes snap open at my calling. He sighs, in relief or annoyance I can't tell.

"Vayne we've been looking everywhere for you. Where were you?" He pauses briefly. "No, it doesn't matter. It wouldn't have changed anything. I'm just glad you're safe."

I survey the area once more and settle my gaze on the hemisphere again. "What happened?"

Garen shakes his head and answers gruffly. "I'm not sure. We talked to her. She seemed to have calmed down. Said she was sorry. Then just as I thought everything was fine, she went crazy. She pushed me away and brought up that half sphere you see there. We've been trying to figure out what's going on ever since."

"Why haven't you just stormed it? Use all the light you have gathered here?"

Garen looks down his nose at me. "Come on Vayne. I know you're tired but you must be able to figure it out. If we just storm in without knowing where Sona is we could kill her in the crossfire."

Right. Of course. I rub my temples in an attempt to clear my fuzzy head. "What are they arguing about now?"

"Trying to figure out the best way to bring down that barrier."

I sigh and lean against the wall, crossing my arms. "What do you think ticked Lilith off?"

Garen shrugs. "Not sure." He scratches his head. "Well, now that I think about it, Lilith seemed fine until Sona gave her a hug. Then she made a weird hissing sound and everything else happened."

Not that it matters right now, but I remember something. "Say, don't you have an apprentice too?"  
Garen groans. "This situation is causing enough headaches. Don't remind me of that one."

I raise an eyebrow. "That bad?"

He snorts. "I hate Noxus just about as much as you hate the Shadow Isles. My apprentice looks up to Draven as a role model."

I can't help but laugh at that. It's devoid of mirth but it makes Garen let out a dark chuckle.

The summoners start yelling and we both tense. I look over at the half orb to see it dispersing from the top down. Soon enough, it sinks back into the ground to reveal a cross-legged sitting Lilith holding Sona's head in it's lap. I look closer and notice a black liquid trailing out of the corners of Sona's mouth and closed eyes. Lilith's head is bowed over Sona's face, its black hair spilling down its back and along the sides of its face. Everything is silent. Emotions running high. Hatred. Guilt. Anger. Fury. Betrayal.

I roar. I shoot. Lilith jerks back. It's thrown to the ground, a bolt protruding from it's left shoulder. I advance, kicking Lilith away from Sona. It's body is limp yet it's eyes are open. They're looking around in wild confusion. Damn monster. Does it even understand what it's done?

I shoot again, this time hitting Lilith in the left elbow. No response. Just the jerk of its arm. Once more I shoot, this time in the right elbow. I want to cause as much pain as possible to the demon that has hurt and possibly killed Sona. Lilith cries out this time and gasps. It's eyes looked clouded before, but now the pain has brought clarity. I aim for the head this time. Lilith's eyes lock with mine, hurt and accusatory. It has no right to look at me that way after everything it's done. Still, the human part of me takes over, remembering the shy girl. The girl that just wanted her master to understand. My finger hesitates on the trigger.

"Vayne stop!"

I freeze. I've heard that voice before, but something inside me shatters upon truly hearing it for the first time. I hear coughing from behind me. Then the voice again. "Vayne stop this! Do you really think Lilith would have hurt me just to hurt me?"

 _Me._ My breath catches as I turn, lowering my crossbow. Sona has propped herself up onto her elbows. The strange black liquid has gathered below her in a puddle, but hasn't stained her clothes or skin. "Vayne put the crossbow away. Lilith didn't do anything bad." She lowers her head and clears her throat. "She's given me my voice back."

I just stare blankly at her, my finger still on the trigger. Sona shakily gets up and glides over. She rests a gentle hand on my arm. "It's alright. Everything's fine. I'm okay. Just let me tend to Lilith now."

She's okay. She's _okay._ Sona retrieves her instrument from where it had fallen beside her. She holds it with one hand while she quickly pulls out the three bolts then starts playing a soothing melody. Lilith's wounds stop bleeding immediately and start to heal slowly. Lilith's eyes are closed with tears streaming with her eyes. Yet she does not cry loudly or sob. I sit on the ground, unable to stay on my feet anymore. Sona starts talking again.

Her words are a little skewed, since she's not used to talking just yet. "Lilith said she felt it when I hugged her, though she had suspected it from the start. When I was in the womb, a Shadow Isles creature put a curse on my mother. My mother died during childbirth. I was born mute. Two years later, my father was killed by a thief right in front of me. The thief pitied me I guess and dropped me off at the orphanage." Sona looks up at me, tears brimming in her eyes. "Lilith lifted the curse. Vayne, you have no idea what this is like! I can finally express myself in a way that's not music. It's so strange..." She trails off. Then a fire lights in her eyes and she brings her gaze back to mine. Her eyes are daggers as they accuse me. "Why do you think Lilith would hurt me? I told you Lilith isn't a bad person. Didn't you believe me? I could see in her mind!"

I'm about to make a snarky comment back at her, but I bite my tongue. Sona turns from me to the remaining summoners and champions. "Why do any of you think she would hurt me? The summoners at least should know that Lilith is mentally stable. The Head Chancellor said so herself!"

The crowd addressed looks down in shame. Many of them shuffle out of the building. Only Lux and Garen are left. I turn back as Lilith sits up, her wounds healed a good bit. She thanks Sona then turns to me. "I'm sorry for everything I've done Mistress Vayne. I hope you'll forgive me."

All eyes turn to me. "Of course." I lie smoothly. "As Sona says, you're a good person. I see that now. You've nothing to be sorry for."

The others all seem to accept my words. Lilith watches me with her dark eyes and I know she sees right through the lie. I'm too tired to care.

"Well this has been an eventful day for all of us I believe." Garen looks at each of us in turn. "Lilith, be good. You know Vayne isn't forgiving of errors." Lilith won't meet my gaze. "I think we should all turn in and rest for a while."

Sona gets up and leaves with the brother and sister. I'm left sitting in the courtyard with Lilith. We sit in silence for a moment before I give my most condescending glower. "That wasn't right of you. To just all of a sudden do this. I could have killed you."

Lilith drags herself to her feet. "But you didn't."

I clench my teeth in anger. I'm saved from answering by a familiar vibration on my wrist. I check it.

 **Urgent Message**

 **Level Ten Voidling Spotted Two Miles From the Demacian Border.**

Level Ten? I've never even fought a level ten. Even the Baron Nasher isn't level ten. It's only level eight. Well then. This will be interesting.

"Take me with you."

I glance up at Lilith, but she hasn't moved. How did she know what was on my wrist? Right. She can see through shadows and it's night time.

"That and I can read minds."

I freeze and look up at her. She has her gaze sheepishly focused on the ground. "What?"

"I can read minds. Kind of. Some things are easy to read some things are hard. Thoughts don't really follow a pattern or anything either. Memories and dark emotions are easy to read. I can't tell your lighter emotions though, like happiness or excitement."

I consider for a moment. Take Lilith with me or don't take Lilith with me... "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm stubborn and still convinced you're an evil Shadow Isles creature that wants to earn the trust of the world right before you destroy it."

Lilith doesn't respond to that. She just nods. "I'll be in my room then. I hope you live."

She leaves through one of her shadow portals. I leave and stop by Lucian's room. He'll help on more difficult hunts if he's available. Which he isn't tonight. Off killing something somewhere I'm sure. Great.

I teleport to a guard post not far from my destination. Fully equiped with my large crossbow and smaller ones on both of my wrists. Health potions and bandages in a pouch along my belt. Judging from the moon's position, it's almost dawn. I've gone almost an entire day without sleep. The whole situation just screams disaster. But still I'm convinced leaving Lilith at the house was the best idea. I don't trust her. I'm not sure if I ever can. Not after everything she just put me through. That could have gone poorly for more people than just Lilith.

I prowl wearily through the peaceful countryside. The grass comes up to my elbow and waves almost forebodingly in the breeze.

The ground begins to shake.

I tumble out of the way just as a beast tears apart the ground that was beneath my feet. It emerges out of the hole it forms. It's serpentine like the Nashor, but it's head is like the bud of a flower. It screeches at me, its mouth splitting from the point it comes to and peeling apart like a sick banana. I shoot experimentally at its exposed belly. My bolt just bounces off comically from its black exoskeleton. It burrows back underground and tries to do the same thing again. I just tumble out the way again.

How did this even get out? If it was level ten, the league should have it in captivity. Actually, anything level six or higher is captive or a champion in the league. Why is this thing here now?

I manage a shot in one of the dozens of eyes this thing has. It wails and worms underground again. Maybe I'm getting the hang of this. I wait for it to come back up so I can shoot it in another eye. It comes back up and I'm there. I shoot again and miss this time. Damn. The thing doesn't go back underground this time or even stops. Instead, four wings open up on the side of its head and starts flying.

Great. Just _fantastic_.

Not only is it flying now, but it roars and spits out a gas all around me. Poisonous I assume. I don't bother putting a hand over my mouth; that would just waste energy. Instead I take a deep breath and start running. I need to get out of the poisonous area if I want a chance of survival. The voidling seems to know this as it circles overhead, spewing gas in a wider and wider circle.

Lungs burning, I run backward and start shooting again. Around the eighth shot, I hear it screech again. Guess I hit it somewhere sensitive. I can't tell. Blacks spots are dancing across my vision. I won't last much longer. I run more furiously in a last ditch effort. The creature makes a hissing sound overhead. Scratch that, it just fired projectiles and I'm hearing the sound of them spiraling to the ground. I know because two just hit me in the arm and the leg. Right through both limbs. I gasp in pain, breathing in a large lungful of gas. Everything is going dark around me. I think I'm on the ground, but I can't even feel that much anymore. The night sky is blocked from my dimming view. I want to say I would like to see it before I die, but it would only remind me of Lilith.

"Am I really that bad?"

I'm hearing things. Must be. Because I told Lilith to stay at the house and she never disobeys. Never. That fact dawns on me now, as I die. I close my eyes and feel a familiar icy cold.

Then, sensation comes running back. I open my eyes with a painful gasp, seeing a blanket of leaves overhead. I blink, breathing heavily to try and ease my aching lungs.

"First time for everything right?"

I glance over at Lilith who is tying bandages around my arm. I discover my leg is already wrapped up.

"Where are we?" I rasp.

"About half a mile away from where you were fighting. These woods were here and I thought they would make good shelter... Are you angry?"

Lilith can read minds, yet she gives me the courtesy of telling her. I close my eyes for a long moment and don't respond. Am I angry? Lilith finishes tying off the bandage. She shifts nervously. I force myself into a sitting position, pierced limbs screaming in protest. I take my goggles off, removing the red tint from everything.

I hug her tightly. Lilith sighs in relief. I can feel warm tears slipping down my cheeks. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be." She whispers. "I understand why you hated me. I'm just glad we're past that now."

I nod and pull back. "What are we going to do now? We have to take down that monster."

She tilts her head. "You're in no condition to fight right now you know."

"I'm well aware." I squeeze out through gritted teeth. "But if you're strong enough to bring down that thing, then why did you have to go through an apprenticeship?"

She shrugs. "Don't know. Glad it happened though. It did bring me in a position to talk to you." She starts walking away. "This shouldn't take long."

I watch as she clenches her fist and releases it several times. The voidling has been circling this entire time, probably looking for me. Then, it just screeches and falls to the ground, dead. Lilith walks back over and crouches down next to me. We watch the sunrise together, sitting in silence.

"What did you do?"

Lilith stares at her hands. "I used the shadows in its heart, lungs and stomach and erupted them outward with my powers."

I whistle softly. "Didn't know you could do that."

Lilith doesn't respond. She seems bothered by something. I won't prod.

Suddenly, something flys out from behind us. I stand up and whip around, adrenaline allowing me to forget my pain for the moment. I'm looking around frantically, looking for whatever is out there.

"Vayne..."

I look to Lilith and feel the blood drain from my face. She has a hole the size of my fist through her stomach and is bleeding profusely from it. She falls forward. I know whatever is here will attack again and now neither of us are fit to fight. Actually, Lilith will probably die if I don't get her to a healer immediately.

I crouch down next to her. She stares ahead, her eyes dim. "Lilith you need to take us home." She doesn't respond. I grab her arm. "We need to go home Lilith. Home."

She's going into shock. "Home..." She whispers softly. Then her eyes snap open. "Home!"

A portal of shadows opens beneath us and we both fall through. The bone-chilling numbness sets in again and I feel myself losing consciousness. Lilith is already out. I grab her and pull her close. I don't know what to do. We're still in this realm of shadows. I shake Lilith gently. She sighs softly and a portal opens beneath us. We slip through onto the ground.

I let out a breath of relief. I was afraid Lilith wouldn't be able to get us back. I look around. The dirt is grey and lifeless beneath me. The trees dark and foreboding, leafless. The sky is dark and the fog is all-encompassing. I feel my chest tighten.

"Home..." I hear Lilith breath out.

Home. But not ours. Her's.

The Shadow Isles.

_ **Sorry this took so long! It just turned out longer than I expected. Now that it's summer I'll probably be posting chapters a lot sooner. Hope you enjoy them. And thanks to that guy who reviewed this story. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Day 25_

 _I don't even know where to begin._

 _Yesterday I led a team to a forest of twisted trees where we had believed the spiders were coming from. There were five of us. We entered a cavern covered in spiderwebs. Something made a_ drip drip drip _sound up ahead and that accompanied by the scurry of unseen spiders was enough to set us on edge._

 _The only light we had was that produced by a magic orb I had tailing us. I was in front, with two behind me and then two behind them. We walked from what appeared to be a narrow tunnel into a wide area._

Child of Light _I heard a voice say in my head. It sounded almost god-like and benevolent._ Do not fear. It is power you seek and through these offerings I will grant it.

 _That's when the others started to scream._

 _I turned to find a giant spider creature towering over my group. It made a hissing sound that sounded almost like laughter, its six eyes glittering cruelly. It descended on my teammates and devoured them within seconds. I discovered then what the dripping sound was. Blood falling off this monster's maw._

 _I tried to summon some type of magic, but my body was frozen in fear and a splitting pain tore through my head. Too weak for any magic._

 _The strange spider deity bends down closer to me._ Light Child. _The voice again. It must be this thing._ I will give you my power, the power of the spider. Continue to bring me sacrifices and you will keep it. Fail and you will die.

 _I found the courage to take a step back, but spiders began to scurry out from the shadows all around me. They climbed onto me and bite over and over again. Pain like I've never experienced arced through my body. I blacked out._

 _When I woke, the spiders had retreated and I was on the floor of cavern again, before the spider god. He looked at me almost appraisingly. Finally he spoke._ Your humanity makes you weak, yet you can feel my power, can you not? How it courses through your veins and gives you clarity like you have never experienced? I will strike you a deal because I am generous to those who please me. Bring me more food and I will take away your humanity. It will never drag you down again. I don't care if the humans are alive when they come to me, but I must feed on humans. Go now back to your camp and kill and bring or lure all there to me. Then, and only then, will you feel the true power of the spider. Only then will you be the spider queen and my highest priestess, Elise.

 _This promise went against everything in my conscience, but this power felt so good. Warm and inviting. In the darkness seeping into my mind, one flash of light broke through. I told the god that I could not kill the child that was with me. After a long moment he told me that I did not have to kill her. Just make her suffer. That I could do if it meant I could keep this strength. I climbed to my arachnid feet. I somehow knew how I looked without a mirror. Black pointed legs. Black arms with red brushed, poisonous fingertips. A spider in human form. I could and can see it in my mind. If I succeed, Lord Vilemaw will take away this petty conscience and give me the power to transform into a spider. It will be glorious. Now I must only reach it._

 _As I left the lord's cavern a man approached me. He said he knew everything that just transpired. He asked if he could go into the camp with his allies and do all the killing for me. I considered for a moment. Lord Vilemaw said that I could bring the people dead and he never specifically said I had to kill them. Even though this power lures me in so strongly, I don't know if I would have the strength to kill those I still think of as family. I agree. The man isn't happy or even pleased like I thought he might be. He gruffly thanks me for my assistance and leaves through a wall of shadows. I hear his voice again though. He says I'll have to bring down the barrier, and then the deed shall be done. Simple enough. I nod, not knowing if he can see me. Nothing else happens and I can feel his presence is gone. I left then._

 _My power seems limitless. I was able to control some spiders and get them to retrieve this notebook and some charcoal from the camp without anyone noticing. Tomorrow at dawn I'll bring down the barrier. I just hope the man will follow through._

 _Something is so nagging though. This burdensome conscience. It tells me that this is everything that goes against what I believe in. I'm giving in to the Isles. I'm killing. But how can I not give in to this power? Anything is worth it. That smaller piece of me is telling me this is just the islands' influence that make me think this way. I can't care anymore. I just have wanted this so desperately for a while now, and now that I have it, I can't let it go. No matter the cost._

 _Oh, what a tangled web this is. But it will all be over soon. Then none of this will be of any consequence._

 _I hope one day, Flun will understand._

End of the journal. The edges are tinged with blood.


	9. Chapter 9

I close my eyes and try to stay calm. I take a deep breath before turning back to Lilith. Her bleeding has miraculously stopped, and, though they're a bit shallow, her breaths and heart beat are steady. I can feel my own consciousness slipping. I try to fight it off, but no amount of will power can shrug off my injuries and this island's influences. I succumb to the darkness.

I wake to the swaying motion of being carried. I feel an arm around my waist and a shoulder beneath me. So I'm being carried like a sack. How undignified.

I risk cracking my eyes open a sliver. Beneath me is a body of twisted gray skin walking on top of lifeless gray earth. I move my head ever so slightly to look around me. I'm being carried in the center of a circle with another ghoul next to and behind me slightly. There are about eight ghouls making up the circle. I run some quick scenarios through my head until I find one where I come out alive and with minimal injuries. I don't know where Lilith is, and I don't know why the ghouls are keeping me alive right now. I can only assume they're taking me to be sacrificed to something on the island. The thought makes me suppress a shiver.

I bring my fist down on the side of the ghoul's head that's carrying me. It won't do much damage, but it gives me a chance to slip to the ground. I aim at the nearest ghoul, expecting him to rush me. Instead, all of the ghouls back up, giving me a wide girth. Even the one that was carrying me takes several steps back before raising his hands so the palms face me.

"No... harm." The ghoul that was carrying me manages to hiss the words out from a mouth that has been closed by his form. I blink at him several times. Ghoul's can't speak. They lack the mental capacity. And he looks... familiar somehow. How is that possible? He repeats himself. "No... harm... peace."

It's obviously difficult for him to speak. It could be a trick. No, it most definitely is a trick. I shoot. For the next several moments I stand dumbly trying to shoot over and over again with no response. I glance to the side to see a ghoul with all my backup ammo and my magic crystal that gives me infinite ammo, courtesy of the league.

I slide my look back to the ghoul that was carrying me. He, like all ghouls, has a slightly unique, contorted, eyeless face. He might be the leader. "Do you have a name?"

The ghoul doesn't respond for several moments. I sense that he's hesitant to tell me. Finally he replies, "Sam."

Sam. Simple. But what does he want? It would probably take all day to get answers from him. I take an experimental step backward to find my wounded leg buckle traitorously under my weight. I gasp in pain, and stay kneeling on the floor for a moment. I feel a hand on my shoulder and tense, but Sam just helps me to my feet and offers a long gray arm. The party then proceeds to wherever we're going with me limping along with Sam's help.

He motions behind us as we're walking and I see Lilith being carried by another ghoul. She's cradled like a baby by it and I'm reminded of just how small she actually is. I turn back to Sam questioningly. "Is she alright?"

Sam just nods. He turns back as we reach what I assume to be the entrance to our destination. It's a tall solid black gate in a six meter tall wall of stone. Sam knocks with his free hand and a few moments later it opens up to a large courtyard. Dozens of ghouls are milling about. Some are in small clusters while others walk around alone. Still others are building small shacks. I see several little shacks that have already been built and see ghouls inside them. Yet everything is eerily silent. Farther back, but still inside the confines of the wall, a large tower takes dominance. It's made of dark stone. No one gets near it. Yet, Sam leads me and the ghoul carrying Lilith into it. There are two spiral staircases. Sam heads towards one while the other ghoul goes up the other.

I'm led into a small room. There's a small cot against the wall. Above it is a square window that has clean glass. Along the other wall is a bookcase and a cluttered desk. Everything is situated atop a plush velvet rug. Sam deposits me on the cot then leaves, closing the oaken door behind him.

So what do I do now?

I don't really know where I am. I'm wounded. If I wasn't either of those things, I'd go look for the station the Institute has here. For now I'm stuck here.

I look around my new room again. Perhaps this is a study? But whose? Lilith's? I knew she wanted to make the Shadow Isles good again and have people's opinions about it changed, but could she really be building a civilization here? The thought is troubling. Shadow Isles creatures can be saved. All I ever tried to do was kill them.

I limp over to the desk. Mostly there's maps of Runeterra. I see only one that's current. Sheets filled with chemical formulas that make no sense to me. Shoved farther back is a worn notebook. I search the desk some more and find that it is the only book that's on the desk. I go through the bookcase and find that it's the only journal. Curiously I open it up and start reading.

 _Day 1_

 _We landed on the island today..._

...

By the time I had read all of the entries, I was back lying down on the cot. So Elise betrayed the people that had come with her to fix the Shadow Isles. I wondered idly if Lilith was the little girl, Flun. I would explain why Lilith looked like a child- she was one. But what happened to her?

I thought back to the last time she was reminded of her past. With Jhin. Probably wouldn't be the best idea to ask her about it.

I sit up on my cot. I hope Lilith is okay. I want to go out but I don't know if it's safe. I still don't have any ammo and though Sam and his company were peaceful enough, I don't know if the other ghouls are.

I watch through the window above my cot for several hours. It's difficult to see through the darkness of the Isle, but I'm used to seeing in the dark. The ghouls must be able to communicate somehow without using words. They mostly stay in groups and just stand there, looking at each other with eyeless sockets. They must be able to speak without a voice.

There's a knock at the door. As I turn, the knocker lets herself in. A blue-skinned she-devil smiles eerily at me. Her dark pink hair stands out starkly in the room. Evelynn doesn't say anything for several moments and I can tell she's choosing her words carefully.

"Vayne." She says it so sickly sweetly. "I have some things for you and some questions, but first, I have to know: Did you hurt Lilith?"

I look at her for a moment. "No."

Her smile grows and she moves to sit next to me on the cot. She lays a hand on my leg. "Are you lying?" I try to pull back from her touch, but her grip tightens and she digs her fingernails into my wound. My eyes fill with tears. "Are you?"

"No!"

Evelynn releases me and tosses me two health pots. I catch them and down them quickly. My pain and wounds fade like a memory.

"Had to go snatch those from the Institute. Better be grateful I stole for you." Evelynn eyes me.

Right. Evelynn probably left the league like Yorick. Wouldn't be given clearance to enter. I give a belated, "Thank you."

Evelynn nods. "So what happened?"

I told her the story in full. She stayed silent and listened throughout it. Once I finish she finally says, "How nice. Well, I do wonder why that monster was out. The league should have taken care of it... Well no matter. Lilith takes care of things like that. And she's fine by the way. Just resting. When she's feeling up to it, she'll take you back to the Institute. Until then, you can go out and mingle with the ghouls, look around..." She trails off as something catches her attention. I follow her line of sight to the notebook sitting next to me. I hold it up and she flinches back.

"Did you read that?" She hisses.

I look at the notebook and then back at her. "Why is that a bad thing?"

Evelynn practically pounces on top of me and snatches the book back from me. "You read Elise's notebook! I can't believe it!" She mutters to herself and carefully places the book back in its original position on the desk. "This is private to Lilith, Vayne. Please tell me you won't try to talk to her about what's in it."

"I've already decided I won't."

Evelynn sighs. "You know darling, you may be more trouble than you're worth. Just don't get into any more. Here." She hands me my ammo crystal. "This might just be inviting disaster, but it's not really all that safe here. I'd feel guilty if you got hurt because you didn't have your weapons."

She leaves just like that.

I stand and test my leg. Doesn't even hurt anymore. I test the door. Open. I leave and enter the courtyard. I walk around, watching the ghouls. They glance at me, but most don't give me a second look. Without being able to communicate with them, it's kind of pointless to try and talk with them. I wander over to the gate. It towers ominously above me. I move to open it.

"What are you doing?"

A voice. Familiar at that. From the rift...

"Yorick. How are you?"

I turn to the Gravedigger. We watch each other for a while without speaking.

He turns to leave, moving in his slow, shuffling manner. "Don't go."

I start. "That simple? Just don't go?"

He shrugs. "You're stubborn. If you want to go, you'll go. But if I at least tell you not to go, Lilith can't get mad if you die. I did warn you after all. It's dangerous out of these walls."

I turn back to gate. "I think I can handle myself. I am the Night Hunter after all. It would be blasphemy if I was stuck on the Shadow Isles and didn't do some killing."

Yorick shuffles away, muttering to himself, "Killing yourself maybe.."

The gate opens with a loud squeak. I leave hoping someone will lock it behind me. Why is it so dangerous out here? Are there Shadow Isles creatures even more powerful than Lilith? Somehow, I can't imagine that. Not after I saw her take down that voidling within three seconds when it almost killed me in the same amount of time.

Why did I come out when everyone is telling me it's dangerous? I feel like a lot of it is obligation; I'm the Night Hunter on the Shadow Isles. Yet mistakes are not forgiven in my line of work and this feels like a huge one. But I'm so curious...

I pick my way through the underbrush in the deathly silent island. The fog seems to pull closer and the darkness chokes me more the farther I go from Lilith's camp. I look back uncertainly before heading forward again. No turning back now.

I don't even know where I'm going or what I plan to do. What if I run into something that's stronger than me? What if something sneaks up on me and kills me? The thoughts run through my head, but I can't summon any cares for them. I wonder idly if it's the island. Sucking me dry of my thoughts of self-preservation. Either way, I my urge to turn back is much weaker than my curiosity. I press onward.

Eventually, I can't see two feet ahead me. The fog catches what little light there is, making it look like something moving. It makes me jumpy and I can't tell the difference between what's a creature coming to feast on my flesh and what's a wisp of fog. My feet crunch on the ground. So far I haven't run into anything. I smack face first into a tree in the dim light. I rub my forehead and curse. Well, I haven't run into anything living.

Rustling in the underbrush. I tumble backward from where I hear the noise coming from... right back into the tree I had already ran into once. Panic ensues. I'm on my head trying to right myself to face this threat when I hear a voice.

"Night Hunter?"

I wiggle into a crouch and squint through the darkness and the fog. I can see a the outline of a humanoid form. The form moves closer so I can see her better. She smiles sweetly at me, like a cat admiring a mouse before pouncing. Or in her case, a spider before it lunges.

Elise comes closer until she's only a foot away. "Why it is you. I never thought you'd take your petty war to the Shadow Isles. Well it doesn't matter. That old hag may have failed, but I have plans in store for you yet." Her smile grows until it's skull-like when she sees my confusion. "At least my darling emissaries were right. You are here at the Isles and you're away from Lilith's pathetic camp." She glances backwards and sighs happily. "Well I'm afraid my time is up. Be a good girl, okay, little Night Hunter?"

I don't get a chance to answer. She transforms into a spider and ascends into the trees, disappearing into the darkness.

"Mistress Vayne?" This one is a voice I'm actually glad to hear.

"Lilith!"

Lilith appears from the darkness. She sighs before taking a deep breath. I don't say anything as she concentrates and pushes. The darkness and fog that choked us pulls back. I can finally see. But I wish I couldn't. I've seen worse in my line of work, but that doesn't mean it's not unsettling. Human bones and skulls litter the ground. That's why my footsteps crunched.

Lilith looks over the scene dispassionately before settling her gaze back on me. Her eyes dig into me like obsidian. "Well let's go. I was woken up from my rest to come and fetch you because of your stubbornness."

I blink at her as I stand. "Someone's cheery."

She scowls, something I don't think I've ever seen her do before. She takes a deep breath and when she lets it out she looks a little more relaxed. Just a little. "Sorry, I get really cranky when I'm tired. Plus the aura of the Isles always gets to me and I'm having a hard time using my powers..." She trails off, tiredly rubbing her temples and leading me presumably back to her camp.

"Why are you having a hard time with your powers?"

She shakes her head, hands falling back to her sides. "It's always like this when I'm tired. Shadow Isles creatures don't need food or water, but we're very dependent on sleep."

"How is your wound?"

She pulls up her shirt instead of answering. She has old scars all over her torso- and one huge new one right through the middle. She lets her shirt fall back. "The Isles have very strong healing properties to Shadow Isles creatures."

I still stare at Lilith's abdomen. Lilith turns and concentrates on picking her way back to the camp. "Lilith, I need to talk to you about something that happened while I was out." She turns back to me, slowing down her pace. "It's about-"

I'm cut off by the sound of distant screams.

We share a look. I need to tell her about Elise, but this takes priority. I nod and she tears off towards the sound with me at her heels. I don't know where we're going until some things begin to look familiar. That strange looking stone and the twisted tree with an odd carving. It takes me a moment to realize we're heading back to the camp. I go cold.

The screams are more like screeches as they become clearer. We fly through the now broken black gates. Only one of them hangs on by a single hinge. Lilith slams to a halt, panting. I stumble, nearly running into her. We gaze at the carnage together for a moment. The shacks are on fire, burning brightly in the darkness. Any brush that hadn't been cleared from the camp is also ablaze. The ghouls that had roam the camp before now lie on the ground or in the burning shacks, bodies broken and sliced apart. The scene is made a little better on the eyes since there's no blood. The tower is still upright, but there's a large fire burning from the window in the study. I draw my giant crossbow.

Lilith roars next to me and falls to the ground. I crouch and place a hand on her shoulder. "Lilith I know you want to grieve but it's not safe. Come on."

She shakes her head. "The party that did this has already left-" She's cut off by the sound of stomping.

We both get up and whirl around as a blazing horseman charges through the gates. He slides to a stop in front of us laughing darkly. "Lilith, Lilith!" He calls out, his tone mocking. The Shadow of War smiles cruelly. "That is how those traitorous ghouls and ex-champions died. Calling out the name of their deity that's doesn't even care enough about them to stay and protect them."

Lilith is shaking. Her eyes glitter darkly. She's so quiet. The only sound is the crackling of fire. She raises her hand. I know she's about to use her powers. Hecarim seems to know it too.

Just as Lilith raises her hand, Hecarim raises a fist closed about something. He smiles as he crushes whatever he's holding. An enormous blast of light and energy blasts out from it. I'm blinded and fall to the floor. Next to me, Lilith screeches.

I blink several times. My vision starts to come back. I can barely hear Hecarim speaking over the ringing in my ears. "Do you like it? Courtesy of Aurelion Sol. Just a tiny crystal but it's imbued with the power of a star's core. No heat, just light and energy. But I'm sure that doesn't make much difference to you, does it Lilith?"

Lilith doesn't respond. I still can't see well enough to know what she's doing. I push myself to a sitting position.

Hecarim chuckles. "Still rearing for a fight Night Hunter? Well I'm afraid you'll have to wait another day. I'm not here to kill you or your little apprentice. Elise would be quite angry if I did. This is just a warning. Lilith knows what it means." He smirks and I think he's looking at Lilith. "Did you really think you could stop us?"

He turns and runs out at that point. I crawl over to Lilith. I shake her gently. She doesn't move. I squint worriedly at her. Damn my vision. "Lilith?"

I feel her shaking slightly. I can barely hear it over the roar of the growing fire around us. Sobs.

She slowly forces herself to a sitting position. She hurriedly wipes her eyes and nose. She looks at me. No, looks towards me. Her eyes are closed. Her face is red and in some places blistered, but it's rapidly healing. "Vayne..." She looks back toward the ground. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She clenches her teeth and roars. I can't really see what she does but she manages to put the fires out. She collapses back to the ground. Right. Her powers must be extremely difficult and maybe painful for her to use after that blast. I fall back to the ground next to her.

Lilith's eyes are distant. She just stares straight ahead, her soft breathing the only sound I hear from her. I don't know how much time passes as we both lie on the ground recovering, but eventually Lilith forces herself to her feet. She goes through the rubble of the shacks painstakingly slowly for several minutes. I sit up and watch her curiously. I don't know what she's doing and I don't want to interfere. She drags out a body of a ghoul and lays it gently on the ground a few feet away from the building. Then she goes back and gets another. And another. I get up and help her. We eventually get all their bodies out from the charred remains of the shacks. Lilith stares at them for several moments. Then she goes into the tower. She pulls out the bodies of Evelynn and Yorick. Then she comes back out with two shovels. She offers me one and I accept it. We then dig a grave for each body, put the body in it, and then fill the grave up again. By the time we're done, several hours have passes and my hands smart painfully. Lilith stays outside staring distantly at the graves when I go into the tower and find a place to sleep.

I'm not sure how long I'm asleep since there's no sun, no moon, and no stars in the Shadow Isles. Yet when I come back out, Lilith is still there, watching the freshly turned soil like she's trying to will those that died to live again. I hesitantly sit next to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders. Her sorrowful gaze slides from the graves to me and darkens.

"I wasn't here because of you." Her voice is soft and dangerous. Well. Shit. If I say the wrong thing, she'll probably kill me. "I wasn't here to protect them because of you."

"Lilith I-"

She raises her hand and sighs before saying, "I don't need to hear it. I'm not mad at you anymore. Us getting into a huge fight and being angry at each other probably isn't the best thing right now."

We sit in silence for a short while. I don't know what to do. How do you comfort a person? I don't remember.

"I need to tell you something." We say to each other at the same time. We blink awkwardly at each other a few times. "I'll go first." I say.

I tell her about what happened with Elise. She stays silent for a few moments. "Alright, well, I actually have two things I need to tell you. Um..." She scratches her head. "There's no real way to be sensitive about this. You know how if someone gets killed by a Shadow Isles creature, they become one?"

I nod slowly. I don't think I like where this is going...

"Well, you know the ghoul that was carrying you?"

"Sam?"

She furrows her eyebrows. "Well, no, actually. His name isn't Sam. Er, wasn't Sam." She pauses awkwardly and we both think of that simple change that means so much. Present to past. Alive to dead. She continues, "Is that what he told you?" I nod. She presses her lips together tightly. "He probably didn't want you to know who he really was. His name was Bartholomew."

I feel my blood run cold. "Don't say it Lilith. Please..."

"Bartholomew Vayne."

My chest tightens. So that's why the ghoul looked familiar. Suddenly, I'm a five-year-old child in my parents' study. My parents showing me the different city-states of Valoran. My father smiling as I point out Demacia. My father.

Bartholomew Vayne.

He was the ghoul that helped me. _He was the ghoul that helped me_. I can't even comprehend it. All these years I thought he was dead. But he was a ghoul here on the island. And because of me, he's dead. I killed my father. Again.

Lilith touches my hand and I feel my worries disappear. Literally. She shivers as she takes the dark emotions and thoughts haunting me for herself. She smiles weakly at me. "You've already felt those emotions before. I don't want you to have to go through that again." She sighs and rubs her hands together. "Alright. Now for our second order of business." She hesitates. "Our second order of business..." She trails off and starts shaking. I lay a hand on her shoulder. I know what's coming next, but I won't rush her into it- no matter how much I want to. She takes a deep breath. "Where should I start? Eight hundred years ago, the Shadow Isles used to be the Blessed Isles..."

 **_Fun stuff this chapter, right? Next chapter will all be what the Blessed Isles were, how they changed, and then Lilith's backstory.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_So all of this is told from Lilith's point of view and with her speaking with some commentary from Vayne and Lilith done in italics. Also, this chapter gets pretty violent with a good amount of death. I try not to be too graphic, but just to warn you guys... yeah. Anyway, with that out of the way, storytime!**

Many hundreds of years ago, about eight hundred, the Shadow Isles were the Blessed Isles.

 _"Do I really need to know the origin of the Shadow Isles to know your story?"_

 _"Don't be rude and interrupt. Yes you need to know."_

Many people believe that the Kindred are the end of life. Even the kindred themselves think that they are the end. But that's not right. Those who choose Wolf's chase are in reality chased forever in a dream-like state of terror and uncertainty through all of their afterlife. Because those who are greedy enough to desire to live more deserve it. But those who choose Lamb's swift death have a different end. For them, they live in a peaceful grotto for the rest of eternity.

 _"How do you know all this about the afterlife?"_

 _"I control darkness Vayne. Do you really think I can't see into the darkness of death?"_

Now, how does all this tie into the Shadow and Blessed Isles? Well, the Blessed Isles were a place for those souls on the way to Lamb's grotto to stop and wait for loved ones. It was a peaceful place that the living couldn't enter. Except for animals; animals could live there.

 _"How did it change?"_

 _"I'm getting there. Sheesh."_

There was a powerful wizard by the name of Vincent that wanted to rule the world. Yet, he was an impatient man so instead of building an army himself he created a being of immense power that could build an army for him. A being that could control darkness but would obey Vincent's every command. No more, no less. Vincent unleashed him on the world with only the order to build him the most powerful army possible.

In the being's mind, the most powerful warrior would be one that couldn't feel pain or fear death. So he went to the Blessed Isles and used his powers to infect the island. What was once a place of light would from then on be shrouded in darkness. Even the inhabitants were cursed with twisted forms and minds that were broken by his magic. Then he turned his sight towards the shore. He summoned a black mist that protected and lured the now savage inhabitants of the island to the mainland. His magic was so strong that if a living thing was killed by something infected with his magic, their very soul would be corrupted; they'd become part of the Isles. This is the origin of the so-called Harrowing.

Before we go any farther, I must tell you about the being. He would later be named Koul Jhin. Vincent may have created him to follow commands, but the being was still alive. He had a mind of his own. He didn't want to kill and hurt, but Vincent's magic commanding him made him. He was a depressed being of absolute power that couldn't do anything to make him happy. He had no one to talk to or console him- until he met her.

Koul, like the men of all stories, managed to meet a woman on one of the Harrowing escapades. He never actually told me how he met the woman or her name. But he met her, loved her, and was loved back. He was only able to avoid killing her because of her love for him; she loved him so much she would go to war for him. Thus she was technically part of his army.

One night he finally told her who exactly he was. She knew he had great power and was a servant to a great, demanding man. When he told her the full story, she did not scorn him as he thought she would. In fact, she did not outwardly react at all, only to say that she didn't care. She loved him no matter what. Inside though, she 'secretly' decided to find Vincent and kill him. Koul could read her thoughts and emotions though, just as I can, and knew her intentions. Yet, he was not obligated to warn Vincent of this. Thus her plans begun to take form.

It took her five months to track Vincent down. She left her small home in Bilgewater and pursued every lead available. She was finally led to a shack on the outskirts of Noxus (of course). She tracked his every movement for the next five months, planning everything. Finally, she went through with the plan. It was completed without a hitch. Vincent died a quick, painless death.

Ecstatic about her success, the woman bought a small boat and begun a journey to the ex-Blessed-Isles. Soon enough, the black mist surrounded her ship, but she had no fear. In fact, this gave her hope. She could hardly control her excitement when she saw the being she had named Koul Jhin. Yet he was not happy to see her. Just the opposite.

He explained to her that even though his master was dead, he couldn't just abandon his orders. The magic commanding wouldn't allow it. He was doomed to forever continue building this cursed army. He couldn't even command them. He could lure them and hurt them, but he could never kill them. That would damage the army. He was helpless as creatures from the Isles attacked his beloved and rip her to pieces. But not before he read her mind. Not before he found out that during those ten months she was away, she gave birth. To a little boy she left behind with a relative.

Koul fell into despair and misery. His love was transformed into a broken-minded Shadow Isles ghoul. His child was orphaned in sad and lonely town that was frequented by the killer black mist. He was unable to do anything to stop and change it. He did not want to live anymore. Yet he could not kill himself. So he searched for people to do it for him.

Whenever he came across people with great darkness in their hearts, he bestowed some of his infinite powers onto them. They became filled with a deep darkness that gave them the same powers Koul had. These people never died so they never technically became part of the Shadow Isles. They were drawn to Koul's powers and wanted more, but they were not powerful enough to kill him. He hurt them in an attempt to make them stronger, tortured them sometimes even. But they just simply weren't strong enough and Vincent's magic demanded that he fight back.

That was, until, I came to the island.

" _You read the journal right?"_

" _Uhhh..."_

" _I can read your mind Vayne. But I'm trying to refrain from that kind of privacy invasion. You read the journal didn't you?"_

" _Yes..."_

 _"Then I don't need to tell you about that."_

So for a little bit of extra backstory... My parents were killed by some of the first Shadow Isles creatures that found their way onto the mainland when I was four. Elise saved me from them. Raised me as her own. She told me about what happened, told me that when both of us were ready, we would go to where the attacks were coming from and solve it ourselves. When I was eight, she made that a reality when she took me to the Shadow Isles.

The journal ends with her deciding to bring down the barrier for the man so I guess I'll start there. Elise breaks the runes and brings down the barrier. This is where my story really begins.

I was locked on the ship studying rock and mineral samples. The entire camp was tense and uncertain since Elise had left with a group almost twelve hours ago and still had not returned yet. No one else was on the ship. They were all outside trying to decide what to do.

That's when they attacked.

I ran to the small round window in the cabin I was in when I heard the screaming. The darkness and mist of the island made it impossible to see anything. I ran to the door, but just like the dozens of times I had tried it before, the door wouldn't budge. I was helpless. Helpless as I heard the screams get louder, then go away completely. Helpless as the door to my cabin quietly clicked open. I rushed outside. Whatever was happening, maybe I could help. I regretted my naive thinking immediately.

The carnage was terrible. I knew this had to be the people in the crew, but I couldn't even recognize the people. The bodies were so torn up. So much blood... I'm afraid to even go into more detail.

I violently retched at the sight of it all. I had barely stopped when a group of three people began to approach me. I hadn't seen them before and I hadn't seen them a few seconds ago, but there they were. I scrambled back, only to trip on something soft and wet. I feel hard on my butt. I looked up fearfully as I heard a dark chuckle.

"Oh look at the little girl! She's so cuuuuuute!" The woman talking said it in a mocking way. She bent down, giving me a better look at her and a cruel smile. She had black hair but stark white skin. "How do you suppose we kill this one? The others were... well, less than special. But this one..."

"How about we burn her alive?" A man speaking this time. He had a similar appearance to the woman. He laughed maniacally. Right before the third person, another man, cuffed him on the back of the head.

"And how exactly do you suppose we light a fire? Koul will skin us alive if he catches us!" The third man sneered maliciously at the other. The other man pouted and took a step back.

They turned back to me after another moment. I was hyperventilating. I crawled back furtively. I flipped myself over onto my hands and knees right before I felt a sharp pain in my side. I cried out as I heard more laughter. I looked up, tears blurring my vision. The woman giggled at me. "I suggest we-"

"What are you all doing?" This voice was much softer, much more dangerous. A man's voice. "I told you not to kill the girl."

"But whhhyyyyy?" The woman whined. "It would be so much fun..." She cut herself off violently as the new man took a step closer.

"She has a great darkness inside of her." The new man kneeled down next to me. I held my breath as he rested a hand on my arm. "I will make her one of us."

Pain began to blossom where he put his hand. I tried to pull back, but he held on. He held my terrified gaze with his own dark eyes. The pain spread, icy and burning at the same time, all over my body. I lost consciousness. When I came to, I was surrounded by fourteen people with black hair and white skin. Koul welcomed me to the family.

My life at the Isles officially began.

I'll go through this fairly quickly, as not much happened until, well, the event at the end. I was on the island for about seven hundred sixty years. Koul tortured me all the time and I was an outcast from the others Koul had gifted his powers to. I was the only one of them left with any of my humanity. I think Koul knew I'd kill him one day because of this and treated me so poorly to make me stronger. The area of the island that we were in was generally considered the shades' part of the island so other creatures didn't come over or the other shades would kill them. That's why my group didn't run into any other creatures other than the occasional spider. Sometimes, I was forced to go to the mainland with the shades on Harrowings.

 _"So you are a shade!"_

 _"Yeah. Why's that important again?"_

 _"Oh. No reason... You never killed anyone did you?"_

I tried to refrain from killing, but sometimes the other shades would make me kill someone. If I didn't, they would go to the mainland and slaughter the first town, village, or city they came to. I killed forty-seven people in all.

 _"Why did you never try leaving?"_

 _"You think I didn't? When I tried they tracked me down and made me watch as they slowly tortured and killed an entire village."_

Finally, we arrive at the event that broke the camel's back. A ship was blown off course in a storm and ended up at the Isles. After the first crew that came to the Isles, my crew, the shades and Koul were no longer interested in visitors. They made me come with them to the slaughterhouse.

There were fifty-eight people there. Mostly men. I watched as my fellow shades brutally killed everyone there, as I had watched them do many times before. However, I was distracted by the sound of crying.

I went to the source to find a little girl, no older than six. She was trying to quiet her sobs as she hid, but was unsuccessful. I slowly approached her. She screamed at me, and I tried to calm her down. But the others heard and came.

The other shades slowly gathered around me and the little girl who was physically not much different than me. They told me to kill her and I said I wouldn't. They tried but I blocked their attacks. The girl clutched my shirt painfully. I saw so much of myself in her. That sadness. That helplessness. The confusion. I had seen so many children die, but none of them at the Isles. I wouldn't let this one die. I couldn't do it anymore.

Koul slowly strode up to me. He gave me a bored look as he summoned a shadow under the girl. I tried to block his attack, but his shadows broke through mine like they were paper. He sliced the girl in two.

Something broke inside me. The thing that held me back. I think in that one instance that I saw the two pieces of the girl's corpse fall to the ground, I lost my humanity. I had only one thought in my mind.

Kill.

I exploded. I roared and five of the shades died. Koul stepped back, eyes wide, shadows beginning to appear around him to attack me. But it was my turn. When he attacked, my shadows were able to block them. I snarled at him and four more died. I took a step forward and only Koul was left. I didn't even know what I was doing. I couldn't control myself. Something feral and savage was killing them all without my awareness. Koul smiled, tears of joy streaming from his eyes as my shadows tore through his to stab him in the heart.

I was now surrounded by carnage, some I had created and some I had watched others create. I buried the bodies of the crew that was shipwrecked, or at least, I buried what I could. I left the bodies of the shades.

I roamed the islands. I didn't know what to do. I was finally free, but I had never felt so much like a prisoner. I still wanted to fix the Isles. I wanted to help Elise, but when I went to her she scorned me. Sent me away. I just roamed, watching the ghouls, wishing there was something I could do.

I found myself sitting on a ledge, looking over the island shrouded in darkness and mist. I had such great power, but I didn't know really how to use it. But it did dawn on me in that moment. I control darkness itself. I got up and found a ghoul. I went into its mind. It was like a house of broken mirrors, but I could feel it. I could draw the darkness from its mind out from it and into me without any consequences to my sanity. I did it.

The ghoul's sanity was restored. He thanked me over and over. He swore his allegiance to me. I repeated this process, finding a ghoul and healing its mind. Some of them went crazy from the things they had witnessed on the islands. But most of them swore themselves to me and were reverted back to how they were when they were alive and human.

I began to build up a society. I helped them build a wall to keep the other monsters out. They built me a tower for me to live in. Then they began to build houses for them to sleep in. They didn't know what I had in store for them, but they trusted me. They knew I wanted to fix the Isles and that's all they needed to know.

One of them told me of a place called the Institute of War. He told me of the League of Legends and said I should join. I agreed. I told the little town that I had created that I was going to leave for the mainland. I was going to change the world's view of the islands and try to convince the champions of the league to join our cause.

* * *

Lilith looks at me expectantly. Kind of an abrupt ending, but whatever. I stare back at her. Finally she says, "Are you going to say anything?"

I awkwardly scratch the back of my head. "You're not the best storyteller."

She punches me in the arm, and although it doesn't hurt, I don't know if it's playful or not. "Really though. I want to still fix the island. Will you help me Vayne?"

The answer is immediate. "Yes."

Lilith rests her hands in her lap and stares and them for a moment before saying, "Do you think I should kill Elise?"

I raise my eyebrow at her. "After everything she's done, I wouldn't let her live."

Lilith sighs and nods. "I know I should, but I can't Vayne. I still see the woman that raised me and loved me. I can't kill her."

I rest a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Lilith are we friends?"

She looks up at me abruptly. "I'd like to think we're friends."

"And so would I." I reply smoothly. "So as long as both of us want to be friends, I would say we're friends. I'm no expert in the subject certainly, but I believe friends help each other." Her expression brightens slightly at this. "So I will kill Elise for you."

After a moment, she looks crestfallen. "But, champions cannot be killed. It's by law."

Right. Forgot that little tidbit. "Well," I finally respond, "I'm sure I could talk to the Head Chancellor and get something resolved. She adores you and I'm sure she can't just let a slaughter like this go unpunished."

"I don't think she'll help."

I give Lilith a levelled look. "I thought I was supposed to be the pessimist here."

Lilith sighs. "You're right. I think I just need some sleep." She hesitates. "Wait here for a second."

She leaves and enters the tower before returning with a length of rope that's been slightly burned at some places. She reaches for my hands and I withdraw, giving her a suspicious glare. After a moment she explains.

"Vayne, I don't want you leaving again while I'm sleeping. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that the island affects people differently, and I think you become overcome with morbid curiosity and lose you self-preservation. Not the best combination and I don't want you to get hurt. So I'm going to tie you to my bed's frame. Okay?"

I just nod. It's probably for the best. Lilith ties my hands and leads me to her bedroom that wasn't ravaged by flames. After quickly tying the other end of my rope to the one of the legs, Lilith flops down and almost immediately falls asleep. I sit down and look around at the tiny bedroom. It's just the bed and a dresser.

My mind wanders to what happened today. I think of my father, how I inadvertently killed him again and feel... nothing. Lilith took my capacity to feel anything negative about the situation. I feel strangely empty. Does feeling nothing for the death of loved ones make me a monster? Even though I have no control over it, I don't feel better.

I feel the sudden urge to go exploring, find something to kill here. I stand and try to leave, only to be held back by the rope. So I'm stuck in this room, but the feeling doesn't go away.

It's going to be a long night.


End file.
